


День журналистики

by mila007



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фестиваль <a href="http://maze-runner.diary.ru/?tag=5274168">Весна в Глэйде</a> по заявке №13:<br/><i>АУ. Глэйд - молодёжный журнал со всеми вытекающими. Скандалы, интриги, расследования, служебные романы etc.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	День журналистики

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете, вдохновительнице и вообще, partner in crime, Динь! <3

Из лифта Ньют выскочил, не дожидаясь, пока двери откроются до конца, за что и поплатился, столкнувшись с Терезой и выбив из ее рук пачку бумаг, которые, красиво планируя, разлетелись по всему коридору.  
– Ой. Прости, пожалуйста. – Ньют бросился помогать коллеге собирать распечатки. – И доброе утро!  
– Доброе, – фыркнула Тереза, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ньютом. – Было бы оно добрым, когда до планерки пять минут, а визуальщики до сих пор не сделали мой макет для нового выпуска.  
– Думаешь, опять тебе влетит?  
– Ты же знаешь, как меня любит Большая П.  
Планерки у главного редактора Авы Пейдж, более известной среди подчиненных под именем Большая П (в зависимости от ее поведения, “П” расшифровывалась либо как “страница”*, либо как “свинья”**), были самым занимательным событием для коллектива молодежного журнала “Глэйд”. Погрязшие в еженедельной рутине поиска информации, написательства и допиливания дедлайновых макетов печати, сотрудники всегда шли на планерку с воодушевлением. А некоторые даже принимали ставки, кому на этой неделе выпадет несчастливый билетик стать козлом отпущения. Ибо по-другому редактор Пейдж руководить не умела.  
Старожилы “Глэйда” знали, что, несмотря на свою деспотичность и некоторую предвзятость, Большая П была человеком более чем профессиональным и дело свое знала. Именно благодаря ее стараниям никому не известная газетенка преобразовалась в популярный и процветающий журнал, который читали 70% девочек-подростков и (тайно от всех) 30% мальчиков того же возраста. А столь любовно шпыняемые ею сотрудники были сплоченной командой высококлассных профессионалов с железными нервами.  
Наверное, именно нервностью работы можно объяснить то, что представительницы прекрасного пола не задерживались в “Глэйде”: вынести самодурство Авы удалось пока лишь Терезе. Да и то просто потому, что ее всячески поддерживали парни, ибо вести раздел “Красота и здоровье” (и писать о ежемесячных дамских проблемах) не желал ни один из них.  
– Ты несправедлива к Пейдж. Она не любит всех нас одинаково, – фыркнул проходивший мимо них Гэлли, даже не попытавшись им помочь.  
– Угу, но кое-кого она не любит больше других. Гэлли, ты же не будешь плакать, если сегодня она в двадцать пятый раз отклонит твой запрос о переводе в раздел энтертейнмента? – огрызнулась в ответ Тереза, а Ньют лишь фыркнул.  
О терках между Гэлли и Терезой судачила вся редакция с первого дня их совместной работы. Попытка Гэлли приударить за новенькой стажеркой в своем незабываемом стиле вылилось в то, что стажерка – буквально – ударила Гэлли. И с того момента началась война. В общем, жизнь в редакции “Глэйда” била ключом.  
– Ха-ха, – видимо, не придумав ничего лучше, ответил Гэлли, мстительно отфутболил попавшийся на его пути лист в угол коридора и с силой захлопнул за собой дверь брифинг-рума.  
– И вот порой мне кажется, что чей-то ментальный возраст равен возрасту нашей целевой аудитории, – вздохнула Тереза.  
– А мы разве пишем для дошкольников? – притворно нахмурился Ньют. Тереза засмеялась.  
Сбегав за отлетевшим листком, Ньют водрузил его на вершину вновь собранной стопки в руках у Терезы и галантно открыл перед ней дверь брифинг-рума – до начала планерки оставалось полторы минуты. Они успели как раз вовремя.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Тереза, целуя Ньюта в щеку. Гэлли демонстративно фыркнул.  
– Обращайся. Всем доброе утро! – поздоровался Ньют и проскользнул на свое привычное место в дальнем углу стола. Устроившись на стуле, Ньют поправил ремень, который вновь норовил слететь с плеча, и с трудом сдержал вздох. Почему-то все эти дизайнерские штучки типа перевязей, пересекающих рубашку наискосок, намного выгоднее и практичнее смотрятся на глянцевых страницах, но не в жизни. Впрочем, не ему с его колонкой моды было задаваться этим вопросом. Он зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что выгодно и практично показывал на глянцевых страницах непрактичные вещи.  
Конечно, если задуматься, далеко не все в жизни Ньюта сложилось так, как он планировал, когда поступал на факультет моды и дизайна, но он ни капли не жалеет о выбранном им пути. Конечно, “Глэйд” – это не “Vogue”, куда умудрился попасть один из его однокашников, но Ньюта в его работе устраивало абсолютно все, даже дедлайны. Кстати о них – ему бы закончить к концу недели обзор выпускных платьев и успеть отредактировать написанную стажером Чаком статью о выборе выпускного букета (помним про 30% целевой аудитории!).  
Ньют постучал ручкой по раскрытому перед ним блокноту и демонстративно взглянул на часы. Планерка должна была начаться пять минут назад, и уже все были в сборе, не хватало только Авы и укатившего в командировку Минхо. Первым ожидания не вынес Гэлли:  
– Какого черта? Это новые методики Большой П по доведению нас до нужного состояния?  
– Гэлли, успокойся, – меланхолично ответил Алби, не отвлекаясь от сочинительства очередного ответа на письма читательниц на своем iPad.  
– Тебе легко говорить, тебе не нужно написать статью о том, что разбитое сердце – еще не конец света, – Гэлли откровенно тяготился своим разделом “Отношения” – в основном потому, что у него самого они не складывались, и срывал свою злость на всех подряд.  
– Не забудь добавить туда пони и котят, – фыркнула Тереза, перебирая разложенные перед ней листы и пытаясь их упорядочить. Ей задержка Авы была только на руку. – Потому что твою предыдущую статью о секстинге нельзя читать без слез. И под слезами я имею в виду слезы от смеха.  
– Я же не говорю тебе о том, каких ужасных моделей ты привлекла для съемок к твоей последней статье о мейк-апе.  
– Дорогой, если бы ты разбирался в мейк-апе, я бы, возможно, восприняла твои нападки всерьез, а поскольку... – закончить обвинительную речь Терезе не удалось – распахнулась дверь, и в брифинг-рум стремительно вошла Большая П.  
– Все в сборе? Отлично. Гэлли, статью мне на стол к концу дня! Тереза, если я не увижу готовых макетов к вечеру – прощайся с выходными. Алби, если Минхо не вернется до завтра, с тебя статья о здоровом питании. Ньют, твой запрос о двух пригласительных на NY Fashion Week я одобрила, сходите с Чаком или с Томасом, – всю эту информацию она выдала на одном дыхании, обходя по кругу стол для переговоров и устраиваясь в монструозном кресле, стоявшем во главе. – Вопросы?  
– Кто такой Томас?  
– Наш новый ответственный за раздел развлекусиков и шоу-бизнеса, – Ава кивнула в сторону двери. У входа стоял высокий темноволосый парень, которого за стремительным появлением Пейдж заметили не сразу.  
– Глэйдеры, это Томас. Томас – это глэйдеры. Целоваться будете потом, сейчас проходи и садись, и так из-за тебя на пять минут начало задержались, – посчитав церемонию приветствия завершенной, Большая П отвернулась от новичка, сосредоточив свое внимание на Терезе. – Итак, что новенького в красоте?  
Пока Тереза рассказывала о текущей ситуации в своем разделе, Томас, старательно игнорируя буквально испепеляющий взгляд, которым прожигал его раскрасневшийся Гэлли, проскользнул на свободный стул рядом с Ньютом.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся новичок. – Я – Томас.  
– Ньют, – он пожал протянутую руку, улыбнувшись в ответ. – Добро пожаловать в ад!  
Томас на секунду задержал руку Ньюта в своей, а затем отвернулся, сосредотачивая все свое внимание на диалоге между Терезой и Авой.  
Продолжая улыбаться, Ньют откинулся на стуле, внимательно рассматривал устроившегося рядом с ним парня. Он явно знал, как себя преподнести – синяя хенли идеально подчеркивала плечи и не раскачанные, но мускулистые руки. Если он правильно рассмотрел, то на нем были прямые облегающие джинсы, что тоже говорит об умении себя показать – обтянутая задница и ровные брючины, заправленные в кожаные бутсы, добавляли массивности его худощавой фигуре. Ньюту определенно нравился их новый сотрудник.  
– Ньют, потом будешь капать слюной на Томаса, – вырвала его из созерцательной нирваны Большая П. Вот уж точно свинский поступок. – Как там у тебя Чак поживает?  
Переведя взгляд на начальницу, Ньют уселся ровнее и принялся излагать ситуацию.  
На выходе из брифинг-рума Томас окликнул Ньюта:  
– Послушай, я тут новенький… Может, покажешь мне, где тут у вас и что? С меня кофе! – торопливо добавил он.  
– С дороги, новичок, – Гэлли ощутимо толкнул Томаса в плечо, проходя мимо. – Ньют, ты помнишь, что у тебя там стажер неприсмотренный? Еще и с этим носиться будешь?  
– Спасибо за напоминание, Гэлли, но не помню, чтобы ты записывался в мои референты, – прохладно заметил Ньют.  
– Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал! – фыркнул Гэлли и оставил их вдвоем.  
– Гм, – Томас прочистил горло. – Прости за вопрос, но… он твой бойфренд?  
У Ньюта челюсть отпала от такого вопроса:  
– Что?! С чего ты взял?  
– Ну, он просто с чего-то взъелся на меня с самого начала, вот и…  
Ньют рассмеялся:  
– О, не переживай. Гэлли просто ненавидит свою колонку “Отношения” и спит и видит себя на твоем месте. А Пейдж с завидной регулярностью динамит его с этой должностью.  
– С таким-то _отношением_ к коллегам – я не удивлен, – фыркнул Томас. – Ну так? Экскурсия и кофе?  
Ньют еще раз окинул взглядом стоявшего рядом с ним парня. Определенно, с ним стоило познакомиться поближе.  
– Я бы сказал – экскурсия, ланч, а кофе после работы? У нас тут недавно возле офиса открылась невероятная кофейня, в которой готовят просто божественный мокко, – с этими словами Ньют развернулся и направился к лифту, стараясь не столь явно крутить бедрами. – Ты идешь, или как?  
– А, да. Определенно, да, – Томас улыбнулся и последовал за Ньютом – знакомиться с рабочим местом и налаживать отношения с новыми коллегами. В частности, с одним конкретным новым коллегой.

____________  
* П = англ. P = Page = страница  
** П = англ. P = Pig = свинья


End file.
